


Not Another Love Potion

by completelyhopeless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, this is what happens when Clint has to deal with a love potion. Or it's what Natasha has to deal with. Or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Potion Delta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718164) by [completelyhopeless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless). 



> Because, apparently, all I need is for someone to say something in the comments on a story to make crack fic.

* * *

“Barton's been compromised.”

Natasha tensed. “That's not funny. You know that's not funny, don't you?”

“He apparently jumped off a building shouting that he was Cupid and firing custom arrows that shot hearts at the suspect.”

She folded her arms over her chest and shook her head. “I told you this would happen if you tried to get one of us to deal with a love potion.”

Steve frowned. “I didn't ask him to deal with a love potion. I don't even think Stark did. There was this weird alien that—”

“With a sex pollen?”

“No,” Steve said and then frowned. “Not unless that's what got that chemist to do whatever he wanted. They were going to release an airborne toxin in the middle of the city, and we asked Barton to get up high and stop them without killing anyone or releasing the toxin. Next thing anyone knows, he's jumping off the building and calling himself 'Cupid.'”

Natasha sighed. “Fine. I'm going, but you _all_ owe me.”


End file.
